1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water bottle with a suction straw which, when not in use, can be hidden upon rotation of a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional water bottle generally includes a container and a cover which is used to seal the container and which can also be used as a cup for drinking water in the container. Another type of water bottle includes a container, a cap removably attached to the container, a straw passing through the cap allowing users, especially children and babies, to suck water, milk, or juice in the container, and a cover for covering the straw and/or the straw. This type of water bottle is advantageous for users to drink in moving vehicles. However, the users risk being ill if the cover for covering the straw is lost or contaminated. To solve this problem, an improved water bottle has been developed in which the straw, when not in use, is shielded in the cover upon rotation of the latter in one direction; rotation of the latter in another direction shall expose the straw again. However, after each suction, the user must release the straw to allow environmental air entering the container to compensate pressure. The present invention provides an improved water bottle to overcome this problem.